narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sword of Kusanagi: Longsword of the Sky
Reference What reference do we have that Sakuske's sword has any relevance to this sword? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 5, 2008 @ 01:46 (UTC) All of this talk is irrelevant. The jutsu we're talking about here, "Long Sword of the Heavens", is merely what Orochimaru uses to make the sword levetate through the air. The sword itself is not a jutsu. The only reason kusanagi is in the name is because it's done with the kusanagi. Sasuke's chidori technique is also called "Kusanagi Sword: Thousand Birds Sword". :None, but some dickhole keeps reverting me without explanation. 03:15, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::I reverted without comments due to the precieved hostile nature of the removal of it. And next time you wish to call a user a "dick hole" as you put it, you should make sure that user doesn't have the power to Ban you. That's my not so subtle way of saying respect the users.--TheUltimate3 03:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::That being said: Naruto Manga page 9, panel 3. ::::Stil, it has a very different shape then Orochimarus, so I guess Sasuke just call his sword Kusanagi. As far as I have seen, it has no special powers, like Orochimarus, so I say this article has nothing to do with Sasuke. Jacce 04:55, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Actually with the exception of the handguard, which was a normal katana, the Kusanagi sword and Sasuke's Kusanagi were extreamly similar (in the Anime it looked different, but in the manga it was more or less a Katana.), and its already by Sasuke that his Kusanagi can't be blocked.--TheUltimate3 10:47, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :That is just because he used Chidori Current while he made that statement. If you look at his fight against Kirābī (chapter 411 page 7-8), Kirābī has no problem blocking Sasuke's sword. Ultimate, don't revert just because you don't like the "precieved hostile nature" of the comments. Harsh as they were, they adequately explained why the information was false. Ban me if you like, this wiki is a shithole because of people like you anyways, but the revert was perfectly valid. Don't expect me to respect you arbitrarily either; just because you can "Ban" someone doesn't mean you can use that as an excuse to revert perfectly valid edits. God, I should have stayed on regular Wikipedia; at least admins there can spell worth shit. As for the issue itself, Sasuke said it was a Kusanagi, but he also said it couldn't be blocked. Kira blocks it with no problem; in other words, the only special ability of this Kusanagi is the fact that Sasuke says it can't be blocked. Since this page is about the Kusanagi "technique," that is, the special abilities of Orochimaru's Kusanagi, Sasuke's ought to be left out until we find out more. 22:21, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :When a comment made looks/is hostile, it sends doubts on if the edit was justified or not. Also one of the stables of most Wikis is that respect towards other users is a fundamental parts of order. You don't have to like me, hell I don't like a few people who edit here, but its in the Wiki's best interest to respect them. Like you for example, at this point I would Year Ban you in a instant, for more or less being a jerkass. However, you do however have a point about Sasuke's Kusanagi not being the Long Sword of the Heavens. To which case yours and Jacce's points are good. And as such because you are not a vandal, I have no just reason to ban you. If however you were to remain hostile towards staff and other users (myself excluded at this point) then the BanHammer should for good reason drop.--TheUltimate3 23:29, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::so why not read the comment and get what it's saying before you question the validity of the edit? granted, I'm an IP user, or was at the point, so it's easy to think I was vandalizing, but harshly or not, I did bring up a point: Sasuke's sword being Kusanagi was unsourced. And I know, I'm quite a "jerkass" as you put it. I don't necessarily intend it, but my speaking tone is always sarcastic, etc. and makes me look like a condescending jerkoff. Haven't really had any run-ins with other staff, but I'll try not to be a "jerkass" to them as well. Subject at hand, mention Sasuke calling his sword a "Kusanagi," saying it's unblockable, and explaining that it's not unblockable. All that needs to be said, if you ask me. Namikaze Suigetsu 01:41, 6 September 2008 (UTC) The picture for this article needs to be removed because it's of really bad quality. User:QF 744 20:24 :Then find a better quality of the sword from the manga or the anime. Until then stop removing it.--TheUltimate3 03:23, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Unprotect Can the protection on this page be removed as i'd like to add some links as well as minor corrections. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. It was limited anyway, and I think the revert war should be over now. Jacce | Talk 16:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Trivia It might be worth adding that the Sword of Kusanagi in the anime seems to be a reference to Blue Seed. Kusanagi is one of the main characters in Blue Seed and the sword has the distinctive "blue seed" (aka Aragami) on its hilt. (talk) 23:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but that is highly speculative. Kusanagi is actually the name of a very famous Japanese sword, one of the crown jewels and sometimes called the Excalibur of Japan because of its fame. The "blue seed" you're talking about is a magatama. An extremely common shape with strong ties to Japanese mythology. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :(Edit conflicted) That information is false. Kusanagi is a reference to Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi a legendary sword in Japanese history. It's basically the Japanese equivalent to Excalibur. The reason why there is "Kusanagi" in naruto and "Kusanagi" in Blue Seed is because they both derive from the same thing, not because they derive on each other. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 20, 2009 @ 00:21 (UTC) Absorbed? So... was this absorbed by itachi's susunoo too? Or is it still out there somewheres?--SkyFlicker (talk) 10:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Wrong article This article is somewhat not completely correct. I mean, the "Long Sword of the Heavens" part, is the techn ique used to levitate and control the sword, the "B-rank" technique, but we're using this page as the "tool page" and the "technique page" at the same time. And that is actually confusing. In my opinion, we should separate this page, create a page for the tool and mantain this as the "levitate and control" technique.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 15:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed.--SaiST (talk) 02:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC)